Into the Hidden Night
by Chamere
Summary: Angel and Faith encounter each other while researching an ancient apocalypse. With Faith being the only slayer to fulfill an acient prophecy, Angel goes in searching of her to hel pseave the world, yet again.
1. Prolouge

Into the hidden night (angel fan fiction)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters just this story.  
Premise:Faith and Angel have to deal with a prophecy,yada yada yada. jusst read it.  
  
Prologue (angel) It had happened so fast, first I was taken back at the seriousness of her tone, then at the way she grabbed me, and the way she demanded that I kill her since it was I was here to do anyway.  
  
We struggled, I broke a wrist, and she flew into the glass window. I remember thinking "this is it; finally I take a slayer down.....  
  
Of course I had killed many slayers but this one was different, she was special. She had a fire that was similar to my own you could call it a need for destruction. We struggled for what seemed like hours, never once holding back, I pushed her into the brass cabinet into my right. Her blood spilled all over the white carpet.  
  
"Give up yet?"  
  
She smirked defiantly "never"  
  
she lunged for me but missed as she flew into the vanity behind me. Turning, I saw she had shattered the mirror. Her reflection was a modest one; she looked as if she had been defeated.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
She huffed at me, checked her lip for blood and then smiled smile I knew all too well.  
  
"It's over." she said. "I lose you win. Kill me now."  
  
she pulled back a piece of her long blonde hair," kill me now angel."  
  
She was begging me to do it and I wanted too but I knew the consequences oh so well of killing a slayer.  
  
"Go home Buffy. Go back to sunny dale. Back to spike."  
  
"So you're just going to let me go then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought the evil angel was more torrid than angelus, what happened?"  
  
She taunted me.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's this still having a soul business. Or maybe your not who I am after."  
  
She nodded finally understanding that I was after faith, not her. She could back to her wonderful life in sunny dale with the rest of her lackeys and leave me the hell alone. I was no longer interested in Buffy; she was now spike's sloppy seconds. She looked at me in disgust.  
  
"Faith, faith, faith! That's all I hear from you angel! When are you going to give up! She is a rouge slayer, not on the side of good anymore!" Buffy sputtered.  
  
"She can be good! It's in her. Just like it is in you to be evil!"  
  
"Do you really believe it?"  
  
"Yes, it's just a matter of time." 


	2. Welcome to LA Part one

Chapter one: Welcome to L.A.  
  
Faith. The tall, slim, brunette and vampire slayer was all he could dream about. Holding her, caressing her soft skin, telling her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, those were the things he wish her could whisper in her ear. Except first he had to find her.  
  
She was stowed away in England, that's where he found her watcher at least, Heidi, that was her name. She had last seen faith 3 days before the Hell mouth in Kansas had re-opened. It was late and she knew that Faith would go home with her roger that night. Roger was her boyfriend and ever since she left sunnydale, Heidi told him, she had been happy. She had friends now, not enemies; she had a boyfriend, a soon to be mother in law, a real life. Why would he come back and jeopardize all of that now.  
  
Because he needed her he told Heidi, in more ways than one.  
  
There was a prophecy, a prophecy that spoke of the ultimate battle and aside form begging Buffy to help him, he needed the next best thing, and that was faith. Even with her "new life" couldn't she still see an old friend?  
  
"I don't understand, angel." Heidi stammered when he approached her. She kept her distance from the vampire, knowing his kind he would kill her in a second, regardless of him being "an old friend"  
  
"you need her to help with an omen that the fates foresaw years before?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Let me guess, she is the only slayer besides Buffy I mean that you would come for? What about, Dawn, she's a slayer too."  
  
She was right, Dawn Summers, once a key to a hell god's dimension was now a slayer. With 3 active slayers in the world he could call her. But, no, she wasn't a priority, faith was the priority.  
  
"are you going to tell me where she is or not?" he asked.  
  
"Where who is?" the light and unusually cheery voice of faith came from a short distance. He turned.  
  
There she is...  
  
"Hey angel. What are you doing here?"  
  
She looked as beautiful as ever. Her long brunette hair was now cut short into a bob. It looked good, it fell evenly an inch above her collar bone. She wore a smile, something that used to be forbidden in this slayer eyes.  
  
"Uh....." he held up the book with the prophecy." I need you."  
  
She blushed lightly at the way he aid it. Like it was a plea.  
  
"Wow. With a response like that a girl would think you were hitting on her." she smiled flirtatiously.  
  
What if I were? He wanted to say, but he held his tongue out of embarrassment.  
  
he cleared his throat and turned to Heidi," excuse for a second."  
  
She hesitated before moving; looking over at faith for the all clear signal she left reluctantly. "Is she always like that?" He asked as Faith motioned for him to take a seat on the bed. He did.  
  
"Yeah, she's a little......"She trailed off and smiled at her longtime friend.  
  
"How have you been? It's been so long...I mean, God; you......." She blushed as she took a long look at him.  
  
He certainly looked better with age. She looked him over from the subtle yet handsome features to his broad shoulders. Something about him had changed, but she wasn't quite sure what.  
  
"What?" he asked the question even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Nothing," she lied. "now what do you need?"  
  
"Same old same old, you know death, apocalypse, big bad, prophecy etc."  
  
She nodded ass he ran down the usual list.  
  
'Call of the slayer, huh?"  
  
"More like impending death of the slayer."  
  
She laughed at the morbid crack and ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"willow?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"so I'm the only one on board?"  
  
He nodded, "looks like it."  
  
"Let's get to work." 


	3. Welcome to LA Part two

Chapter two: Welcome to L.A. (PT 2)  
  
"Angel why didn't you tell me about the hotel?" Faith yammered about as they entered Wolfram &Hart attorneys at law.  
  
"No reason." He avoided her gaze until they entered the building.  
  
"No reason my ass." she mumbled as they walk through the lobby towards the many offices of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
He lead her down a long corridor, they walked to the end of the hallway until they reached the last door at the end of the hall.  
  
"My room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You going to explain all this too me later?"  
  
'Yeah."  
  
'Good."  
  
She stood on a tipsy toe and gave him a hug.  
  
He clammed up when she wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
Why was everything always awkward? On his part at least??  
  
"Faith is that really you?" the familiar voice greeted her in her dreams.  
  
"Yeah, who the hell are you?"  
  
No one answered  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Still, no one.  
  
'Buffy?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me faith." the voice was now light and scary...."your father."  
  
The figure stepped from the darkness.  
  
"Faith, I am your father..."  
  
it was dearth Vader, from what the hell? Star wars???  
  
I got to be dreaming.......  
  
Angel  
  
' I can't believe you brought her back to L.A." Cordelia said when Angel entered his office.  
  
He looked back towards the door.  
  
"He wasn't the door locked."  
  
She held up a gold key. "Spare; remember?"  
  
"Oh. Faith is here to help with the prophecy Cordy. You KNOW what the prophecy said."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah I do and that' why I think you should have called Buffy instead."  
  
"Why are you so against Faith being here? She's not evil anymore." He placed his hand on his hips.  
  
The girl half smiled as she looked at her mentor and friend.  
  
Angel eyed her slowly, "Something's up Cordelia. Spill."  
  
She was shocked. He hardly ever called her Cordelier and when he did that meant only one thing; he was pissed.  
  
Faith  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Faith questioned as she peered into Angel's office.  
  
There was Cordy and Angel. They looked like they were having a heated discussion. More than likely about her.  
  
"No," Angel lied. "Not at all. Cordy was just telling me how wonderful it was that you decided to fight for our side."  
  
"Oh." Faith looked into the vampire's eyes and wondered just what was really going on. She knew that Cordy hated her guts. For sleeping with Xander, for fighting Angelus, for taking Angel. For just breathing. Queen bitch Cordy. The feelings were mutual, Faith despised everything the pre- madonna ballerina, and spoiled rich kid had to offer. Sure she was now fighting for angel getting visions and what not. But that didn't mean a damn thing. As far as she was concerned Cordy was an enemy.  
  
But she remembered that this was angels turf and no matter what type of bond they had Cordy's bond with him was stronger so for now she had to play nice.  
  
Angel stared at the two women studying their features. He first looked to Cordy.  
  
The strength she displayed was far fiercer now then it had ever been. He had once been in love with her, everything about her he thought was heaven, and everything she did was beautiful. But then she became a higher power and while she was away that love dwindled back to friendship and he found Faith again. They had been through so much together, they had equally bad past and connected on a level deeper than they let on. He knew once her cam back to L.A. that he was over Cordy and in love with Faith. Nothing could change how he felt about her, not even her fiancée. 


	4. Fire

Chapter 3: Fire  
  
Faith  
  
as she watched him from the corner of her eye her heart jumped a little. At first it was from the thrill of the hunt but when he turned and made a simple movement she knew that it was him that made her heart flutter. It wasn't the first time she had made this revelation it was just the first time she acknowledged it.  
  
She stepped back when he walked past her watching him as he went down the hall; impure thoughts raced through her head. She stood there for a moment, smiling to herself as the thoughts got into more detail, just thinking about Angel was fascinating, she was sure Buffy would never dream of or attempt the things she was thinking. Well one thing was for sure, she wasn't Buffy.  
  
Angel  
  
He looked at Faith, the expression on her face, the way she looked at him and he wondered about the wheels churning in her head. What could she be thinking that made her face turn bright red and all the while she was trying to look serious but for some reason couldn't. Finally, the meeting was over and everyone left, except faith and Cordelier.  
  
Angel looked at Cordelier in surprise. "What's up Cody?"  
  
Cordelier shrugged nonchalantly and glanced over at Faith before speaking. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to the boss privately."  
  
She emphasized the last word hoping that Faith would get the hint. She did.  
  
"Fine, I'll catch you later Angel, we need to talk anyway." She walked to wards the door, silently praying that Angel would stop her, even when she had closed the door behind her and he waved to her as she walked down the hall, still she hoped.  
  
His cam back from the fight, drenched in blood and sweat. She feared that he wouldn't listen to what she had to say but, when he stopped in short at her room she knew he was there to listen. Like he always was, there for her, for everyone. Even though he didn't have to be. The things she had to tell him before her impending death, the things she wanted to apologize for, epically when he was angelus. All that unspoken truth that she held in her she wanted to bear her soul to him but at what consequence? To get rejected again? To get turned down like Wesley has turned her down? To get disappointed? Not again.  
  
Angel  
  
She was staring again, only this time she looked like she wanted to tell him something. Well, he certainly couldn't talk now, he needed to clean up and then see the rest of the team for the information on how this prophecy was going.  
  
Faith  
  
an hour had passed since she had seen him a she was getting restless. She walked out of her room and headed towards his office. There was Cordelier standing right outside his door, like the guard dog from hell.  
  
"Hey, Cordy is Angel in there?"  
  
"Yeah, but he's busy." Cordelia stated matter of fact.  
  
"Oh, Well when do you think will be a good time to see him. We need to talk."  
  
Cordelia squared hr shoulders and looked faith in the eyes.  
  
She placed a hand on her hip.  
  
"Look, Faith I know that Angel came to you begging for help but you have no right to just prance around here as if you own the place. I know that Angel is convinced you are a good girl now but let me tell you that I have played this game with you more than Angel has and you and I both know that with you people are bound to get burned."  
  
Faith raised an eyebrow, memories of her days at sunny dale came flooding back "Is that a threat Cordy"  
  
Cordelia stared at the slayer. Her voice dropped to below a whisper; "What do you think?"  
  
Before Faith had a chance to respond Angel had opened the door and stood looking at the girls. Cordelia turned around, "Something wrong?" Angel asked hesitantly.  
  
Faith shook her head, "Not at all." She responded. "Not at all." 


	5. fate

Chapter 4: Fate  
  
Faith  
  
(Dreaming)  
  
The demon moved with ease first he moved to the left, then the right, and then he caught them off guard.  
  
"A slayers work is never done." The voice echoed through the halls of the mausoleum.  
  
Faith turned around to see no one. She stood face to face with the demon. Angel by her side. She looked towards him.  
  
"Angel there's something I got to tell you."  
  
He stopped her before she could continue, his eyes all knowing. "I know."  
  
She blushed, "You do?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes Faith. I know what you are going to say and the answer is--- Look out!"  
  
He pushed her to the side as the demon made a move for them. She wiped the sweat from her brow at the anticipation of a fight, finally some action!  
  
The demon slammed Angel into a wall and blood began pouring from his arm. He looked over to faith.  
  
"Go!" He commanded.  
  
She hesitated before picking up the axe at her right.  
  
"No way angel, could I never leave you."  
  
She grabbed the axe with both hands and swung at the demon. It moved away from her and into a small hole that was in the back of the room. She held out her hand to Angel. He reluctantly took it as she studied his wound.  
  
"Looks bad; Hurt"  
  
"Not Much."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do you see that?" She turned, "See what?"  
  
"That girl, it looks like dawn."  
  
He walked out of the room and she followed.  
  
In the darkened cemetery was dawn, Buffy's little sister and also a fellow slayer. She stood not far off from them with a stake and a grim expression on her face.  
  
A vampire came from behind and she staked him.  
  
"A slayers work is never done."  
  
The voice echoed again.  
  
"To what end will you sacrifice yourself?" The voice once again haunted her.  
  
She ignored it figuring that she must be going insane.  
  
They watched Dawn from a distance as she fought vampire after vampire and demon after demon, never once straying from her task.  
  
Once the demons and evil creatures had subsided she turned and looked their way. Angel just looked at her, his voice above a slight whisper.  
  
"You see that Faith, a slayers work is never done. She will fight until the end. Even when it is the end of the battle and her body is no more she will fight."  
  
"I know."  
  
Faith whispered her response. More demons came and Dawn fought them all still with an incredible drive that surprised faith.  
  
Angel continued, "What ever happens in this fight promise me that you won't give up--"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Promise me that you will do what's right. Even if that means destroying me."  
  
She turned to him surprised by the sudden response.  
  
She looked into his eyes; even in the moonlight she could see the fire and intensity.  
  
"I can't angel, even if---"  
  
"A slayers work is never done." His voice grew strained and forceful. "Don't you understand that faith; no matter what else or who else is fighting you must finish it. You have to."  
  
"Why?" She questioned. "Because I'm the slayer, because I am this strong force of good or because it's my destiny?"  
  
She took a long pause. "Well ya know what angel, I never listened to destiny."  
  
Angel  
  
He watched her sleep all through the night, never once leaving her side. When Gunn had informed him of the underlying flaws in the prophecy her knew he had to be there to protect her. So that's what he was doing, ever so carefully he would watch her movements, from the way she tossed and turned as if she was having a night mare to the delicate curving of her lips as she smiled serenely as if she was in heaven. He watched her.  
  
Faith  
  
The dream faded and now she was somewhere else. Not exactly the same dream state but she knew she wasn't awake. She rustled with the sheets for a moment, her eyes focused on the light coming in from the window. She saw a shadow out the corner of her eye, her first reaction was to grab the book to her right and hit whoever was there. But at the memory of her dream she shifted slightly to see Angel standing by her side, looking rather busy or at least trying to  
  
"Angel" Her voice came out in a squeak. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
He looked up at her, blushing. Her eyes narrowed on him.  
  
Just what was he doing there?  
  
She lifted on leg out of bed before realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath her tank top. She slid back under the covers.  
  
He cleared his throat as if he knew why she had retreated back to the sheets.  
  
"Well, I know that you wanted to talk to me earlier and I figured now would be as good as any, seeing as how I don't sleep."  
  
She nodded as a yawn escaped from her mouth.  
  
"Uh huh....So yeah I wanted to talk about the prophecy thing. I wanted to know how much you actually know."  
  
He walked over ho the bed and sat down next to her, he looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Not much, I know what you know, regardless of the resources."  
  
She nodded."  
  
"So, why did you move onto Wolfram and Hart? I mean you do know that they are like the worst people to work for."  
  
He nodded, "Well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices."  
  
"True, but Angel; You're sacrificing your soul, Granted you never wanted it again in the first place but that doesn't mean you should throw it away like yesterdays old baguette." She looked him in the eyes, and once again felt overwhelmed by her feelings of desire.  
  
"Oh, yeah." She abruptly changed the subject. "I had a freaky dream"  
  
"About Dawn?" He asked.  
  
She looked surprised, "Yeah how did you know?"  
  
"'A Slayer's work'" He began to quote.  
  
"'Is never done.'" Faith finished for him.  
  
"So we are having the same dreams now?" She asked.  
  
"Don't know." He responded obviously confused. "Wait--I thought vampire didn't sleep."  
  
"Usually we don't but, sometimes..." He trailed off and the two shared a smile.  
  
"We're connected." Faith stated. "The slayer and the vampire."  
  
"We are eternal." Angel concluded.  
  
"Forever bound to destroy yet survive." They said in unison.  
  
"No matter the consequence." Angel concluded.  
  
"Hmm....."Faith stalled, "Is it just me or is that weird. I mean first Buffy and I and now--you and I?"  
  
He shook his head in agreement "Stranger things have happened Faith."  
  
"Yeah like a vampire with a soul." She muttered inaudibly.  
  
"Yeah I sure am one of a kind." He stated.  
  
"Or at least I used to be until Spike came along."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah I never knew why he did the whole "get a soul" act anyway."  
  
He shrugged, "Some thing for Buffy."  
  
"Oh yeah I heard they were shacking up. Makes since ya know, them two."  
  
He nodded even though he didn't believe a word of it. Not one word.  
  
A brief interlude passed and the moment grew awkward.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hmm...Don't know. What do you have to eat?"  
  
"I don't exactly eat."  
  
"Yeah, right." She stood. "Just like you don't exactly sleep right?"  
  
They once more shared a smile as Faith bent down and put on her jeans.  
  
Angel pretended that he didn't see her black thong when she bent over to get her pants; he looked away towards the door.  
  
She turned around knowing that he was staring even if he didn't admit it. She realized that there were a lot of things Angel did without admitting it. 


	6. Lessons

Chapter 5: Lessons  
  
Faith  
  
"So this is what the prophecy says, about me?" She was standing in the conference room looking at Angel and Wesley. They nodded in unison.  
  
"The slayer." Wesley began, "Is supposed to save the world."  
  
"I've cheated death before I can do it again." Faith stated.  
  
"This time you're not supposed too cheat death."  
  
"So you're telling me that Buffy can die and come back at least twice but my first time dying I have to stay dead?"  
  
Wesley nodded," Though it's not like that faith." He told her. He turned to Angel" You explain it angel."  
  
Angel sighed," It's like this; it's time for another slayer to be called. You are the only active slayer that can call the others."  
  
"What about dawn?'  
  
"She's a slayer but remembered she died when Glory tried to use her as a key."  
  
"I thought that meant someone would be called in her place not mine."  
  
"They were, remember the girl that we found murdered about a month ago, Wes found out that she was the slayer that was supposed too be the active one."  
  
"Since you have never been killed," Wesley broke in.  
  
"It's my turn?" Faith finished for him.  
  
"The line is so screwed up. I mean first everything's fine Buffy dies so Kendra can be called and then Kendra dies and here I come next thing you know there are two slayers running around--."  
  
"But only one active slayer, you" Angel cut in.  
  
"Explain it to me." Faith said sitting on the edge of angel's desk.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
"Ok after Buffy died Kendra came but Buffy was brought back to life by Xander.So Buffy was no longer the active slayer Kendra was. When Kendra died, the hand of Drusilla called you and that is when you became the active slayer. When Willow used her Magic's to find the next slayer, she unknowingly activated Dawn." Wesley explained.  
  
"So then there were two?"  
  
Wesley nodded." Two active slayers that can activate another. But three all together."  
  
"When Dawn was killed by Glory, she activated the last one. When she was brought back she lost that power."  
  
"So the line goes back through me?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It's about the blood, faith."  
  
"Slayer blood." Faith sighed as she realized her impending fate.  
  
"Blood. Always the blood." She whispered.  
  
"That's why you guys are vamps right?" She turned to angel.  
  
"Well I mean to vamps that's what it's all about; huh? The blood."  
  
Angel nodded "Yeah but..."  
  
"A slayers blood would be a pretty good catch, right?" She stood an idea was in her eyes.  
  
"What if..."She began  
  
"If you are going to stay what I think you are then no there's no way I am going to do it."  
  
"Just think about it for a minute angel. If you did do it then there would be no need for me to die. I would be overstepping the prophecy."  
  
"Like dodging death." Angel stated,  
  
"Like Buffy hasn't done it."  
  
"Not the way your thinking faith."  
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"You guys have done it before."  
  
"But only when it as truly needed."  
  
"Who's to say it's not? It's my life Angel. The only one I got."  
  
He nodded and looked at Wesley.  
  
"Can we do it Wes? Would it work?"  
  
Wesley gave a sigh.  
  
"Great Magic's would be involved. Stronger than I have ever done before. I think we need Willow for this."  
  
"Then call her." Faith demanded.  
  
Wesley looked at angel," should we?"  
  
Angel looked at Faith even if it was her last chance to be saved he only wondered about the effects not the cause. He knew she would not be the same, yes she would be the slayer but not really...not as she used to be. Not like she was right then and there, not the woman he fell in love with.  
  
"Do it." He sighed.  
  
Faith smiled," Thanks Angel I owe you one."  
  
Faith  
  
She walked into her room anxious at the thought of doing the ritual, even though she didn't really explain it to angel or Wesley it was like they both knew what she wanted. She hoped that Willow could help after all she did bring Buffy back from heaven.  
  
"Are you sure?" Willow asked Wesley. She had just arrived in town and was already to work on Faith.  
  
Faith nodded," Beyond sure."  
  
"Faith this is dangerous, I mean temporarily making you a half vampire half slayer is well different."  
  
"Yeah but I mean if I am temporarily half vamp and slayer then it's not all really about the slayers blood. Since I am the slayer then that means that when you make me half vamp I'll be stronger."  
  
"It's like Conner." Angel cut in. "He's the product of two vampires, He is the equivalent of a slayer only male. He is a male slayer."  
  
"He just wasn't supposed to be."  
  
"Okay but making Faith half vampire could mess with the slayer indefinitely."  
  
"Then mess it up, it's already been damaged enough." Faith stated.  
  
Willow sighed, "Okay then lets begin."  
  
They closed the door to Angel's office and drew the curtains closed. Willow grabbed a bag of sea salt from the table. She began to cast her circle, instructing Angel and Faith to step inside it so she could close it. Faith and Angel stood in the circle Faith looking nervously at Angel who just watched Willow as she blessed the circle. She closed the circle with the blessing of the goddesses and the gods calling on Ptah to help her in the great exchange.  
  
Taking some Burdock Root for good measure.  
  
"What's that for? Looks kind of funky." Faith whispered to Angel.  
  
"For cleansing." Willow answered. "In case you wanted to know. It usually purifies the room before and after nay spells so that you don't get any unwanted visitors."  
  
Willow put the herb in a bowl of spring water and began to bless the room. When the blessing was complete, she began her spell.  
  
She first took a possession of faith's, which was her knife, and a possession of Angels, which was his golden cross. It eluded her that a vampire would have a cross regardless of the soul part.  
  
She placed the two items on the floor until she was ready for them then she turned to the two that stood in the circle. Luckily she did not need a spell book for the ritual she was about to do.  
  
She began to speak quietly in Latin. "ablocare ceterum uti ceterum terra quod supera sic una terum"  
  
"What the hell is she saying." Faith whispered.  
  
"Let the rest of the earth see the one to be remade." Angel whispered back," Or something like that my Latin's pretty rusty."  
  
Willow picked up Faith's knife and grabbed Faith's arm she made a line down her right forearm until it bled, she did the same to Angel.  
  
"Noctu solus una voluntas videre."  
  
"At night only one will see." Angel whispered the translation to Faith.  
  
Willow took the knife with the blood of both the vampire and the slayers on it and placed it in a wooden bowl along with Angels cross. The blood poured over the cross as Willow took some bloodroot and sulfur and placed it in the bowl. She repeated the saying over ht items and the room grew black.  
  
Faith felt a tingle in her bones and Angel felt a thump in his chest.  
  
"What happened?" Faith asked.  
  
"How do you feel?" Willow asked.  
  
Her eyes on both Angel and Faith.  
  
"Hungry." Faith answered.  
  
'Human."Was Angels reply. 


End file.
